horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Banana Splits Movie (2019)
|language = English |budget = |gross = |imagecat = The Banana Splits Movie}} The Banana Splits Movie is a 2019 direct-to-video horror film that was released on Digital on August 13, 2019, and Blu-Ray and DVD on August 27, 2019. The film received generally positive reviews from critics and was aired on the Syfy channel on October 12, 2019. A Boy and his family attend a taping of The Banana Splits Show, unaware that the animatronic rock band has just learned that their show is about to be cancelled, and they don’t plan to let that happen. As the body count quickly rises, Harley, his mom, and their new pals must escape from The Splits, or be their audience... forever. Plot Harley Williams is a huge fan of The Banana Splits, a successful children's television series featuring four animatronic characters — Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky — and their co-star Stevie. For his birthday, Harley goes with his family and friends to a live taping of the show. Andy, the new vice president of programming, informs the show's producer Rebecca that the show is being canceled: this will be the final recording. A drunk Stevie tells the Banana Splits while revealing his hatred for them. The characters' settings go haywire, with Bingo kidnapping Andy, and Drooper stabbing a lollipop into Stevie's throat, killing him. Outside the studio, Harley's mother Beth learns that her husband Mitch has been cheating on her with his secretary, Beca. Snorky afterwards chases and runs over Mitch with one of the Banana Buggies. Meanwhile, super fans Thadd and Poppy explore around the studio and happily get engaged, but Fleegle murders Thadd, sawing him in half. When he tries to do the same with Poppy, he hears Harley and Zoe trying to find Snorky and takes them to the backstage where the characters were built, trapping them with aspiring young performer Parker, who was kidnapped by Bingo after Drooper burned her father Jonathan's face when they were searching for Rebecca and Andy for an audition. Beth, her older son Austin, Paige the page, and Rebecca learn about the Banana Splits' carnage when they find a seriously injured Jonathan. While Beth and Austin are looking for the kids, Austin gets attacked by Bingo, but Beth manages to defeat him. After that, they find Poppy sobbing over Thadd's death, and tell her to join them. Backstage, Harley, Zoe and Parker meet Karl, the man responsible for the Banana Splits' creation, and beg him to let them out. Drooper comes dragging Bingo, causing Karl to get distracted; the kids are able to escape and lock him in his own cell while fleeing. In her office, Paige discovers that all phones have been destroyed. At the same time, Rebecca and Jonathan are captured by Fleegle and Drooper, who force them to participate in an obstacle course from the show to escape, but when they reach the end, they are killed by Fleegle and Drooper. While looking for a way out, Harley, Zoe and Parker come across Snorky. Harley attempts to convince him to help them, and Snorky redeems himself. Beth, Austin, Paige and Poppy arrive at the backstage to ask Karl how to stop the Banana Splits. He doesn't provide any information, but the group hear music coming from a hatch in the floor. Everyone goes down, except for Poppy, who notices the mask of an unused fifth Banana Split named "Hooty" which Karl was building. Losing her sanity, she puts on the mask and kills Karl as revenge for Thadd's death. Underground, the group find a pile of all the audience members and studio's staff corpses, and that Fleegle and Drooper have been entertaining chained and crying children with violent and gruesome things, such as burning Stevie's dead corpse and brutally ripping Andy's limbs off. Snorky arrives and chains Harley, Zoe and Parker with the other kids. He secretly gives Harley the keys to the chains to free them. Parker guides all the kids to the exit while Beth, Austin and Harley manage to kill Fleegle and Drooper. They run towards Paige and Zoe to reunite with each other, only to be cornered by Bingo. Snorky appears and has a fight with him, but Bingo overtakes him and rips out his heart. However, Snorky is able to crush Bingo's head, killing him. A tearful Harley comforts Snorky by telling him that he will always be his favorite character, before he dies. As the police arrive to attend survivors, Austin and Paige start a romantic relationship, and Beth divorces Mitch (who survived his previous encounter with Snorky), by punching him in the face. Mitch is left behind when everyone leaves the studio, and ends up getting run over again by the Banana Buggy, this time killing him. The vehicle is driven by Poppy, who has the Banana Splits' remains in the back. While she drives, Fleegle is seen reactivating and then laughing maniacally. List of Deaths Cast Banana Splits : Bingo ''' Bingo is a animatronic gorilla wearing white glasses, a yellow vest, and reddish-orange chucks. He has small dead-looking eyes, black hair, and a toothy grin. Despite not being the leader of the Splits, he is sometimes considered the primary antagonist of the film out of all the others. He gets killed by Snorky protecting Harley. : Fleegle''' Fleegle is a animatronic dog wearing a large red bow tie and two black buttons. He has black circles around his eyes, a white snout, hairless feet, and his tongue is always sticking out, giving him a lisp. He is the leader of the Banana Splits, and parts of his costume get torn off throughout the film, revealing the terminator-like endoskeleton underneath. : Drooper Drooper is a animatronic lion wearing yellowish-orange glasses, and white spats on his feet. He has dark brown hair, and the tip of his tail is yellow. In the cover art for the home video releases, behind the scenes feature, and one of the eBay images, he has sharp and rotten teeth, though they aren’t seen anywhere in the film. : Snorky Snorky is a animatronic elephant wearing pink sunglasses, and a green vest with yellow stripes. He has black beady eyes, and red polka dots on the insides of his ears. Snorky doesn’t speak, and only communicates through honking sounds. During the climax of the film, he becomes an ally when Harley convinces him to help him. He unfortunately dies while protecting Harley from Bingo. History On February 20, Warner Bros. announced that a horror adaptation of The Banana Splits will premiere on Syfy this year. Trivia *It is the first horror film to be based on a children's show. *The film is believed to have taken an original script from the upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's film. This might be true, as Warner Bros. was the original studio to produce the film. Film mistakes *Fleegle and Bingo's feet have been switched. *Throughout the film, Drooper has nostrils in his nose, but during the scene when Harley was almost hit by the Splits, Drooper's nostrils are gone. *When Fleegle saws Thadd the first time, the saw has lots of blood on it's blades, but after the second time, it's completely stained with a very few blood. *After the fur on Fleegle’s left arm is ripped off by Poppy, it becomes a lot more longer than the right one, and has it’s thumb on the wrong side. *When Drooper brings Bingo's body into the backstage, Karl mistakenly calls Bingo "Fleegle". Videos BANANA SPLITS NIGHTMARE REALM External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2019 films Category:Syfy Category:Comedy horror films